Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic garments and, in particular, athletic garments having an integrated hanging pocket.
Description of the Related Art
Many bicycle riders wear tight fitting clothing which can stretch and flex. The clothing may be a one piece bib liner style athletic garment or the clothing may comprise separate garments, a jersey and a short for example. The tight fitting garments sometimes include a pocket in which the rider can store tools, food, water, and extra clothing. Often, these pockets are located on the back of the garment near the rider's lower back.
Some bicycle riders, mountain bike riders in particular, prefer to wear loose style clothing in addition to a tight fitting garment. These riders may wear a one piece athletic garment underneath a pair of loose fitting shorts for example. The tight fitting garment may also incorporate a pad for seat comfort.